La despedida
by rogue85
Summary: ONE SHOT POST STARS...Cuando la despedida entre dos amantes prohibidos trae aparejada una promesa entre la princesa de la luna y una estrella fugaz.Lemon.?


_Me gustaría compartir con ustedes este pequeño oneshot situado casi al final de la temporada stars, cuando la despedida entre la luna y una estrella fugaz se ha hecho inevitable._

_El peso de sus obligaciones ha hecho imposible la existencia de este amor._

_La triste despedida en la azotea provoco en ella sensaciones inexplicables y a pesar de que Darién volvió a la vida de Serena, ella no pudo evitar sentir al ver marcharse a su querido amigo, como si un pedazo de su corazón se haya ido con el, a pesar de que eso era algo que no se podía admitir a si misma, por respeto a su amor de leyenda con Darién._

_Pero hay cosas que uno simplemente no podía evitar..._

**_La despedida_**

La caída de la noche marcaba el fin de otro día de actividades en Tokio.

Había sido el primer día de paz que podía respirarse, como una realidad, luego de haberse librado una de las batallas mas duras que hubieran librado las sailor senshis contra el enemigo mas poderoso que habían tenido: El caos...

Y con ella, luego de haber recuperado sus semillas estelares, la inevitable marcha de aquellos entrañables amigos provenientes de Kimmoku junto a su adorada princesa a su planeta.

Serena se había sentido muy bien, tenia la compañía de Darién quien había regresado a la vida junto con sus amigas.

Aquel atardecer en la azotea había transcurrido con normalidad, con excepción de que Seiya no pudo evitar translucir sus evidentes sentimientos hacia la princesa lunar.

Ella quien en algún momento se había sentido confundida ante su cariño y protección, fingió no entenderlo.

**P_ara que arrojar leña a un fuego que no tenía esperanza de encenderse?_**

Recién al día siguiente, pudo comprender la magnitud de lo que había ocurrido.

De pronto se encontró sin nadie con quien bromear y juguetear de aquella manera tan peculiar.

Es cierto que estaban todos con ella.

Pero se sentía extrañamente sola.

Como si algo le faltara.

Ese día pretextando querer descansar, no asistió a la escuela, y se quedo acostada todo el dia, soñando con momentos pasados en compañía de aquella estrella amiga que habia iluminado su vida de una manera que ahora extrañaba y añoraba.

Como le hubiese gustado decírselo.

Pero ya era tarde.

Tuvo una ocurrencia, saco una hoja de papel en blanco de su habitación y empezó a escribir una larga carta de agradecimiento a aquella estrella, y también decía que el siempre tendría un lugar privilegiado en el fondo de su corazón.

Paso toda la tarde escribiéndola y al terminar la guardo en un sobre.

Estaba consciente de que aquella estrella jamás la leeria,pero ella se sintió mejor al plasmar sus sentimientos.

Se acostó temprano con la esperanza que el dormir le quitara un poco la nostalgia.

Pero a la caída de la medianoche una brisa le soplo en la cara, y en sueños tuvo un ligero estremecimiento que la hizo despertar.

Se levanto, y la puerta de su balcón estaba cerrada.

Se sorprendió porque no podía entender de donde podría provenir ese viento que ella claramente pudo percibir.

Fue hasta ella y la abrió.

Fue allí mismo que percibió un inconfundible aroma muy familiar para ella,que le habia hecho compañía por mucho tiempo.

-Debo estar loca...No puede ser.- se dijo Serena

Hasta que una voz que provino de su habitación, a su espalda le murmuro dulcemente:

-No estas loca, bombón...yo estoy aquí-

Era Seiya.

Una sonrisa inundo el rostro de Serena.

-Tu!, pero como?- dijo ella

-Bombón, solo vine un momento...solo vine a decirte una cosa...ayer no me pude despedir como quería de ti...me hubiese gustado algo diferente...pero solo quiero que sepas, Serena...que espero que seas muy feliz, ya que yo no pude hacerte feliz...y te lo digo muy en serio- dijo el, con un semblante serio y decidido.

Había decidido cruzar la galaxia para decirle aquello.

No pudo aguantar las ganas de tener una continuación de la charla que tuvieron antes del desafortunado último concierto de Three Lights.

Aunque sea la última que tuviera con ella.

La única chica a la que había amado, y que precisamente no podía ser suya...

Eso pareció desarmarla y animarla a decir de corazón unas palabras que hasta ahora no quería admitirse a si misma-

-Yo...solo...yo solo quiero ser la mitad de feliz que fui contigo.- dijo con unas lagrimas que empezaron a rodar por su rostro

Esas inesperadas palabras de ella lo hicieron caminar hacia ella y tomar sus manos para besarlas.

-Bombón...-le dijo el, besándole las manos

-Pensé que no te volvería a ver...yo...te escribí una carta...- le dijo volteándose para traer el papel que le paso al pelinegro

El tomo esa carta, y ella le dijo:

-Léela cada vez que te acuerdes de mi...es casi seguro que yo estaré pensando en ti en ese momento.-

Seiya llevo a sus labios esa amada carta y lo guardo en su bolsillo.

Ella se sentó en la cama, pudiera decirse que derrotada por el peso de lo que estaba viviendo.

El se sentó a lado de ella.

Tuvo el impulso de abrazarla, pero pensó que esto podría incomodarla y se detuvo.

-No te detengas...abrázame...ya nada importa...estamos solos.- dijo ella con una inusual firmeza

El inmediatamente rodeo con sus firmes brazos el frágil cuerpo de su amada amiga.

-Te tienes que ir tan pronto?- dijo de repente ella

-Si, bombón,de hecho esto fue solo una escapada, además no quisiera meterte en problemas si tus sailors o Darién perciben mi energía, seria difícil de explicar el porque estoy a estas horas en tu habitación- dijo el

Serena sonrió, pero al darse en cuenta que en un instante el podría irse para siempre.

-Seiya...Tengo tanto que agradecerte...tu hiciste que yo sea una persona diferente ahora...y el verte marchar...es demasiado para mi...-

-Bombón, tu estas en mi mente todo el tiempo, se que se siente irse lejos de la persona que se ama...pero en serio...tu dices...que sientes algo hacia mi?-

-Para que negar lo evidente-dijo ella con un dolor en los ojos, y se incorporo y parándose frente a el, le dijo al oído:

-Olvidemos por un rato que yo soy la princesa de la luna y tú una estrella al servicio del planeta del fuego.- le dijo acariciando la mejilla del pelinegro

-Que quieres decir, bombón?- le dijo el confundido mas por la espontánea caricia de ella

-Muéstrame esas luces que solo tu podrías darme...llévame a ese sitio donde jamás he estado...olvida que estoy comprometida...es cierto que amo a Darien, pero jamás podría amarlo como a ti, así que por favor, llevame allí...donde solo tu puedes llevarme.- le dijo finalmente para arrojarse a el, para unir sus labios en el beso mas dulce que podrían darse dos amantes prohibidos.

Ella se sentó en sus rodillas y el la rodeo con sus brazos, unidos por aquel beso que paso a ser una unión desesperada ante la inminente separación definitiva.

-Seiya...yo nunca te voy a olvidar...nunca!.- sollozo la rubia

El le beso todas las lágrimas del rostro, con la misma desesperación con la que besaba sus labios.

Tal frenetismo movido por el dolor, la llevo hacer algo impensable.

Bajo sus inexpertas manos, para que con la inercia de ese deseo inminente, desabrochar la camisa de el.

El entendió el mensaje silencioso y bajo sus manos para quitarle la parte de arriba del pijama.

Se lo quito sin dejar de sorprenderse por aquel paso tan natural del amor que se estaban dando.

Le acaricio la espalda desnuda con la locura que empezaba a apoderarse de el.

Ella se sentía morir al percatarse que el bajo esos labios tentadores a su cuello para darle una larga fila de besos dulces.

Hasta que puso una mano sobre su pezón derecho.

Eso hizo que ella tensara su espalda.

La exquisita y desconocida sensación que estaba viviendo con el la estaba transportando a un mundo invisible donde solo vivían el y ella.

El empezó a bajar su mano para quitarle el sostén.

La arrojo al piso, para encontrarse con los senos mas hermosos que el haya visto en su vida masculina.

Por inercia se los llevo a la boca, y ella sonrojada hasta las orejas finalmente cayo de espaldas a la cama.

El se tendió encima de ella, para continuar con su exquisita labor.

Ella en medio de sus gemidos enfilo sus manos hacia el pantalón de el...se lo desabrocho y esta se deslizo del cuerpo fornido de su amante.

El decidió quitarle también el pantalón del pijama, que ya resultaba un horroroso estorbo ante ya su insaciable necesidad de ella.

Se lo saco en un segundo y este tuvo el mismo destino que el sostén.

-Bombón...eres mas bella que en mis sueños-

-En tus sueños, yo estaba desnuda?- sonrió ella

-En casi todos...- contesto el, antes de sumergirse nuevamente entre los senos descubiertos de su amada.

Ella gemía ahogadamente...ni siquiera estaba pensando en lo que estaba haciendo...lo hacia todo con ese impulso inevitable de la triste sensación de estar perdiendo algo en su vida.

La Serena antigua jamás hubiese concebido esto...pero luego de conocerlo a _el_...el aire que sentía y respiraba habían cambiado para ella.

Solo pensaba en entregarle lo único que podía.

Su amor por una noche.

Llagado el crucial momento de unirse ante la evidente palpitación del deseo de ambos, el le quito la ropa interior con cuidado e hizo lo mismo con la suya propia.

Se incorporo sobre ella, y empezó a besarla dulcemente, y mientras estaba embebido en ello, separaba lentamente las tensas piernas de ella.

-Serena...tú eres la respuesta a todos mis sueños.-

-Seiya, por favor déjame saber que todo esto, por más corto que sea...es real- dijo Serena

El comprendió que ella estaba lista y emprendió la entrada a aquel lugar donde seria uno, solo con ella, donde seria el primero en conocer por completo los secretos de su cuerpo, el primero que compartiría con ella ,aquella ancestral forma de amor físico donde translucía todo el sentimiento de el.

-Bombón...esto es tan bueno para ser real.- murmuro el pelinegro con la sensación de que estaba a punto de romper una delicada muralla de pureza de ella.

-Es real...tan real...como que estamos juntos ahora...Sin que el mañana importe.- alcanzó a decir la rubia, antes de lanzar el gemido que anunciaba que Seiya había roto lo que impedía su completa y deliciosa unión...

-Bombón...entre mas obtengo de ti, mas extraño me siento.- murmuro el

-Porque lo dices mi amor?-dijo la rubia

-Es la primera vez que hago el amor en el buen sentido de la palabra...la primera que lo hago con una persona a la amo tan desesperadamente, como...si por mas que ingrese todo dentro de ti, jamás podre estar seguro donde termina, tan grande es mi deseo por ti.- murmuro el pelinegro cuando ya no pudo evitar modular la velocidad de su ingreso al cuerpo adorado de su amante a una velocidad que los transportaba a la locura

Un cumulo de sensaciones provocaron que de sus bocas salieran tanto gemidos como podía evocar...como antesala de que se estaban adentrando a un paraíso y donde ella estaba feliz de que haya sido el ,quien le enseñara el camino a ese lugar placentero.

Al mismo tiempo ambos sintieron una oleada a la gloria.

Ella lanzo un grito ahogado, con la libertad que le daba estar sola en la casa.

El hizo lo mismo, para inmediatamente besarle los labios para asegurarse de estar conectado a ella de todas las formas posibles.

Toda la carga de su placer termino vaciado en ella, como si fuera que haya plantado semillas en un jardín, donde ella era la única rosa blanca sin espinas que abría voluntariamente sus pétalos al hombre que amaba y que no podía tener.

El se quedo unos minutos encima suyo, totalmente agotado, y luego se echo a un costado para envolverse mutuamente entre sus brazos, conscientes de que la marcha de el ya no podría demorarse.

Ambos estaban callados.

El la beso en los labios con un suave beso,para luego levantarse y vestirse en silencio tan despacio como pudiera.

Ella lo miraba, y pareciera que ese momento la inspiro a hacer algo ridículo pero en verdad quería hacerlo.

Tomo un anotador y empezó a escribir velozmente unas palabras.

Luego la doblo y se lo paso a el.

-Mi amor...Toma esto...también léelo cuando sientas que estas por morir como yo.- murmuro la rubia

-Bombón...-dijo el con voz baja.

Se había terminado de vestir, y se sentó nuevamente en la cama, guardo la carta en el bolsillo junto con la otra y poso sus manos sobre las mejillas llorosas de ella.

-Mi dulce bombón...que puedo decir que no te haya demostrado con mis acciones...estoy seguro..._se que algún día tendrás una hermosa vida, con ese futuro tan bello que tienen para ti...que serás el sol en la vida de alguien mas...solo me pregunto una cosa...porque no puedes serlo en el mío?_- dijo el apretando los puños, pero inmediatamente cambiando la expresión y volviendo a acariciar el hermoso rostro de su amada.

-Prométeme que en la otra vida estaremos juntos...estoy aturdida cuan rápido puede ocultarse el sol que me da aliento y ahora mis manos amargas sostienen los vidrios rotos de todo lo que fue esta mágica noche.- dijo ella sollozando

Estaba desnuda sobre el lecho, y no tenia ni siquiera la fuerza del pudor para cubrirse.

El se iba.

Ya nada parecía importar.

-Estas tatuada en mi alma para siempre...te prometo que en la siguiente vida estaremos juntos...lo juro...y si no es así...prometo que será en la otra- dijo besando firmemente las manos de ella

Ella se arrojo sobre sus labios y cuando el se levanto, porque ya estaba amaneciendo...ella se enrollo con las sabanas para salir a despedirlo en el balcón antes de las primeras luces del alba.

Ella lo miraba con ojos muertos.

-Hay algo que me gustaría hacer antes de que te vayas.-

-Que cosa, bombón?-

-Esto.-dijo arrojándose a sus brazos para darle el último apretón a su cuerpo y darle ese beso final.

-Seiya...yo te amare por siempre...tu has tatuado todo en mi vida...todo lo que soy...y todo lo que seré...-

-Jamás te olvidare-dijo el, y sacando fuerzas de donde no tenia, se salió de su abrazo para tomar la energía que lo conduciría a su galaxia.

El estaba desapareciendo como un espectro.

-Adiós bombon, te voy a amar el resto de mi vida.-

-Adiós mi amor...yo también te voy amar lo que me sobre de vida.- dijo ella

Cuando quiso alzar su mano para tocar la mejilla de el, el ya había desaparecido.

Ella cayó en el piso para llorar unas amargas lágrimas por el amante perdido.

"_Hay un viento que sopla desde el norte...y dice que el amor toma su rumbo "_pensó ella antes de hundirse ante aquel dolor eterno de la ausencia de aquella estrella.

Se iba a entregar a aquello, para que cuando se viera con sus amigas y Darien, ellos jamás pudieran notar el secreto de sus ojos.

_**Años después...**_

Un pelinegro de larga coleta azabache sentado en unas rocas de un rojizo planeta, miraba las peculiares estrellas que envolvían a Kimmoku.

Tenía unas lágrimas en los ojos.

Después de tanto tiempo iba a animarse a abrir dos cartas que _ella _le había entregado aquella única noche que habían compartido.

Tanto fue su dolor que no tenía el valor de abrirlas.

Pero sentía que había llegado el momento.

La primera era una carta muy corta donde simplemente decía:

_**Seiya:**_

_**Quiero que sepas, que aunque no tenga sentido que lo diga, que solo luego de verte partir, me di cuenta que te llevaste parte de mí contigo...y que yo tampoco te olvidare jamás...**_

_**Serena**_

Aquella había sido la primera carta que ella le había dado, la que había escrito inmediatamente después de su despedida en la azotea.

Luego abrió la otra, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Era mas larga, la había escrito sentada desnuda en la cama, luego de haber hecho el amor aquella noche.

Lo leyó.

_**Seiya, mi estrella más amada:**_

_**Déjame contarte algo salido de ningún lugar...salido de mis pensamientos...sobre esta relación de una noche.**_

_**Tu fuiste para mi, esa noche, todo lo que siempre soñé en la vida.**_

_**Pero ahora te has ido.**_

_**Tu estas lejos...en tu isla de fuego.**_

_**Aunque pareciera ser algo de una sola noche, tú fuiste mucho mas que eso, para que lo sepas.**_

_**No me importa lo que digan, yo se lo que significas para mi.**_

_**Aun si eso no pareciera lo correcto.**_

_**Tú eres para mi, mucho más de aquel que conocí antes que tú.**_

_**Una noche contigo, mi dulce Seiya, vale más que todas que pueda llegar a tener con mi futuro.**_

_**No tengo amargura, mi dulce Seiya...porque jamás te olvidare y en nuestra siguiente vida, ya libres, podremos seguir con este amor inconcluso.**_

_**Siempre te amare, no lo olvides.**_

_**Serena...tu bombón.**_

Seiya derramo unas lagrimas ante estas hermosas palabras de su amada bombon, que de seguro estaba pensando en el...como ella lo prometió.

-_Bombón...no hay lugar ni tiempo para nosotros en esta vida...todo esta decidido para nosotros y solo nos deparo un solo momento dulce...pero juro que podremos tenerlo dentro nuestro para siempre...así tengamos que esperar en la otra vida o en la siguiente para tenerla como queremos...es una promesa...mi dulce bombón_.- dijo el, secando las lagrimas de sus ojos y sonriendo ante aquella dulce perspectiva,

Luego se marcho rumbo al palacio del fuego, donde le esperaban sus hermanos y sus hermanas.

Aquellas hermanas gemeloides que finalmente pudieron adoptar sus propias personalidades de mujeres, dejando a los hombres libres de ser quienes eran en verdad.

**AL OTRO LADO DE LA GALAXIA**.

Una hermosa mujer de largos cabellos rubios jugaba con una niña pequeña de cabello rosa.

Desde el nacimiento de su hija, tras su boda con Endimion, ella había obtenido una razón valedera para hacer su vida de mentiras más soportable.

Lo último que quiso hacer durante todos estos años era hacer añicos el alma de sus amigas que tanto habían luchado por ella o romperle el corazón al hombre más bueno de la Tierra.

Con la niña en brazos, contemplaba desde el inmenso balcón del Tokio de Cristal recién construido, la utopía perfecta, por la que había sacrificado tanto.

Una brisa le recorrió la cara en señal de un dejavu, compartido con otra persona...mas allá de la otra galaxia.

-Amor de mi vida...me estas recordando como yo a ti...Seiya...nos volveremos a ver...es una promesa..._aunque no todavía_-murmuro la rubia antes de hundir un beso en la cabeza de su dulce hija, recordando la promesa de amor eterno y de encontrarse en su siguiente reencarnación.

FIN.

_Este es un fic que me moría por escribirlo ya se que debo trabajar en el fic de Aquel viejo sentimiento, pero esto no lo retardara._

_Es que son tantos los sentimientos que inspiran esta pareja por mas repetitivos que sean._

_Déjenme saber su parecer con un review,y por supuesto les agradezco que me obsequien su tiempo para leerme._

_Le envió un abrazo a todos._

_Rogue85_

_Pd: Por favor los invito a leer mis otros dos fics, el oneshot La boda y la serie Aquel viejo sentimiento._

_pd2: tuve tres canciones inspiradoras, Black de Pearl jam,Who wants to live forever de queen y A waltz de Julie Delpy_

_**FIC EDITADO: 04/09/13**_

_Estoy editando todos los fics, porque se cuelan varios errores de gramática y ortografía._

_**ALERTA PARA MIS SEGUIDORES Y LECTORES DE AQUEL VIEJO SENTIMIENTO: Ya estoy terminando el capitulo 15 y podre alzarla el 5 de setiembre.**_


End file.
